


Attached at the hip

by stephenrogers (Sarahj7)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 2 spoilers, So many kisses, a little fight, and Fitz' shirtless bod, and massaging, and then a lot of make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahj7/pseuds/stephenrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Fitz' get in their first fight in a very long time. It's almost beneficial though, because it brings some deep hidden feelings to the surface and causes something beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attached at the hip

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set like right after Jemma returns from Hydra, maybe like a few days after or something. Hope you enjoy :)

Jemma never ever yelled at Fitz unless he was in danger. Simmons was a true believer in the notion that unless lives are at stake, keeping a cool level head and a steady voice is of the utmost benefit. Fitz, to Jemma, was still so fragile. Even though she never raised her voice, she was especially cautious never to do so around Fitz. Then she slipped up.

“Fitz, I need you to work on some tech for me. I need something that’s gonna be able to analyze these blood samples and match them to both fingerprints and retinal scans. I’ve got all of the biology about it worked out I just need you to help me out with the tech part”

“Well Jemma, lately my brain and my hands haven’t been working too good. I have trouble remembering things and my hands aren’t fast and they.. they.. they shake.”

“Fitz, don’t worry about it, I have faith in you. I need these samples all cross checked by 8:00 though so I need you to be brisk about it. Sorry for putting so much pressure on you but this is urgent”

Simmons leaves the room and leaves Fitz to work on the tech. Fitz only has an hour and a half to completely construct a device that will process data and link it together at a fast speed. He is not at all confident, and his worry is making his hands shake.

Jemma returns at 8:00, and is genuinely surprised to discover that Fitz wasn’t able to finish making the device that she wanted him to. She can see that he looks defeated, but she's frustrated and she lets herself lose it.

“What the hell Fitz. This wasn’t even a hard task. I told you I needed the device, you should’ve been able to make it.”

“Jemma, since you came back I’ve been so much more stressed, I just need some time to.. to.. to get back into the swing of things okay.”

“Fitz! Coulson is going to be so mad! This is really going to negatively affect our mission! And Coulson is probably even going to blame me. You should’ve been able to do this. It’s just a fucking data analyzer for God’s sake.” Simmons is yelling by now, and Fitz has reached his breaking point. Jemma never swears or yells at him and he’s terrified. Tears brim Fitz’ eyes and the shaking of his hands gets so bad that the tech he was working on falls to the floor. As much as it was a tiny little fight, it hurt Fitz that Jemma raised her voice. It hurt Fitz that Jemma swore at him. And most of all, it hurt Fitz that Jemma didn’t trust him when he told her he was uncomfortable. Fitz hides his face in his hands and slinks back to his bunk. He lets the tears he was holding back dance down his cheeks and leave polka dots on his sheets.

Jemma swears repeatedly under her breath back at the lab as she sweeps the shattered tech off of the floor. As much as she feels bad that she raised her voice and that she swore, she stubbornly holds her ground in thinking that Fitz should’ve been able to pull off the device. She knows that Fitz’ brain and hands haven’t been very up to par as of late, but she’s also seen him do things much harder than what she asked him to. She notices that she has tears brimming in her eyes too. She hates it when Fitz is mad or upset with her. The two rarely fight, they’ve always gotten along so well. From the moment they me they were attached at the hip. They stayed by each others’ side in the academy, in university, and definitely continue to stay by each others’ side at SHIELD. As much as Simmons has empathy for Fitz and can sympathize with what he’s going through, she’s still angry because he most likely got the both of them in trouble. She guesses she has to forgive him, because as much as she hates it when Coulson is mad at her, she hates it even more when Fitz is.

Fitz, in his bunk, punches the wall. He punches it until his knuckles are raw and bleeding. He’s never been a violent or aggressive person, so he’s starting to scare himself. He just feels so small and inferior lately, what with all these new and big agents coming on to the team. Bobbi, Hunter, Mac, Trip, they’re all so big and athletic and good at their jobs. They all have life experiences that he hasn’t had yet, and he really doesn’t have much of anything in common with them. All they can talk about are past relationships, something that Fitz has never had. He knows it’s not their intention, but when they talk about that they make him feel like he’s a small and worthless kid. Someone who can’t take care of himself. Someone who needs a babysitter. And it’s definitely all been so different since his injury too. He’s noticed Coulson, May, and even Skye treat him like he’s a ten year old as opposed to the grown and insanely intelligent man that he is. 

Simmons goes back to her bunk and lays back onto her bed. She knew that her coming back would make Fitz unstable. He told her that he had feelings for her, and she wasn’t able to say the same back to him. She really wishes she did, she was just so overwhelmed and overjoyed that she couldn’t. Then it was too late to, Fitz was in a coma. Jemma presses her face into the pillow and lets sobs escape her into it. When she cries she always feels so embarrassed, even when she’s alone. She’s a woman and an agent of SHIELD, she should be able to control her emotions better. She hears Fitz hitting the wall and sobbing and swearing in the bunk next to hers. She gets up, shuffles down the corridor to his room, and knocks on his door.

“Go away Jemma.” A muffled and weak voice says from the other side of the door. Jemma knows it’s unlocked so she lets herself in and plunks herself beside him on his bed. He sees that her face and eyes are red from crying too and he immediately eases up.

“You too?’ He asks.

“I just hate fighting with you Leo. I’m a mess.”

“I hate fighting with you too Jemma. But right now this isn’t even just you. It’s a.. it’s a build up of everything. You’re really just the.. the.. the straw that broke the camels back. I’m frustrated that I can’t work the same way I used to, I’m frustrated that all of the other agents have stuff in common so they can have conversations that I can’t be a part of, and I’m frustrated that we still haven’t been able to talk properly since you came back. Just seeing you is really hard for me Jemma, I hope you know that.”

“I do know that Fitz. And I know how hard it is to be the odd one out, and I can’t imagine how hard it is to be struggling mentally and physically the way you are right now. I’m gonna tell you though, it will get better. Your head and your nerves are going to start to heal, while the brain damage is permanent there will still be plenty of recovery. And now that I’m here you don’t have to try to pretend to know about sex and girlfriends in order to talk to the guys. You can just talk to me now. You can talk about science and nerd stuff.” Simmons laughs quietly and wraps her arm over Fitz’ shoulder.

“It was so hard without you here Jemma. I was looking for the right words to use and no one was there to give them to me. To be honest I kept seeing things and thinking that you were here. It’s so nice to have you to be able to talk science with. Mac knows a bit about tech but he’s definitely not nearly as smart as we are.” Fitz wraps his arm around Jemma’s waist hesitantly. Something that he’s done a million times before but is now nervous doing because she knows how he feels about her.

“Fitz, I’ve gotta tell you something that I didn’t get around to telling you when we were at the bottom of the ocean. Those feelings you have for me, you’re not alone.”

“Jemma, does this.. are you-”

“Yes Fitz, I’m saying I have feelings for you too. I haven’t been able to talk to you at all because you’ve been so distant and consumed lately. I wanted to tell you as soon as I could.” 

Fitz grabs Jemma’s face and cautiously takes her top lip between both of his. He hasn’t kissed anyone in years, so he’s very rusty. Jemma guides Fitz’ hand to the small of her back and she puts her own hands at the base of his neck. She helps Fitz along with the kissing by slanting her lips further into his. She uses her lipstick to her advantage, using it to eliminate the traction between their lips and give her a glide. His lips are dry, but she doesn’t care, she just likes that they’re on hers. Their noses are piled up an squishing against each other, but again, neither of them care. Fitz opens his mouth and slides his tongue into hers, something he’s never done before. He’s immediately overwhelmed by the uncharted territory that is the mouth of Jemma Simmons and immediately darts his tongue back. She takes over. Her tongue traces his bottom teeth, noticing a slight crookedness about them. She tries to figure out which teeth are crooked and which teeth are straight, but she assumes they’re all crooked because she just feels a jumble under her tongue. 

“You’re good at this.” Fitz sighs.

“You’re not,” Simmons replies. Fitz giggles and massages Jemma’s lips some more. He’s definitely not good but he’s getting better. He’s also nervous, it’s obvious. Jemma can feel his hand shaking as he rubs it across her lower back. His face is hot and red, probably partially from exertion but also from nervousness. Fitz’ heart is beating a lot faster than Jemma’s too. It’s a marvel to Fitz how Jemma has mastered the art of calmness. She should be far more nervous, she’s so in love with Fitz and the thing she’s been waiting for for years is finally happening. But she’s so confident. She’s searching his mouth with her tongue like she has a map of it, and her steady hands rake through his hair and massage the back of his neck. Surprisingly enough though, through the crazy fog shrouding his brain Fitz manages to think through and make a move. He moves his hands from Jemma’s back to her hips and guides her gently onto his lap. Jemma acceptingly straddles Fitz legs on the bed, however awkward it may be. Simmons then takes charge again. She stands up on her knees so that her head is basically directly over top of Fitz’. From this position she’s the one who has to make the moves, because Fitz is basically trapped and powerless. He doesn’t feel that way though, he just feels grateful that Jemma is taking control. If she didn’t, they probably wouldn’t still be kissing because the utter lack of technique would make it undesirable.

“I’m just gonna unbutton a few buttons of your shirt so I can get to your collarbones. If it’s going to fast just tell me.” Simmons says breathlessly between kisses. 

She does exactly as she said she would, she unbuttons three buttons of his shirt. Then she leaves Fitz’ lips. His mouth is tingling in a way it never has before. He’s never kissed so much or so vigorously before. Simmons has worked her way down to Fitz neck, kissing and licking and sucking and even biting in a way that Fitz fears will leave a mark. He doesn’t speak up though because it feels so good. He has plenty of collared shirts that he can use to cover his neck. She peppers kisses up to where his jawbone meets his ear, and she begins to suck again.

“Not there Jemma, I can’t cover that up.”

“Yeah obviously, sorry.” She traces her way down to his newly exposed collarbone. She makes sure Fitz has his head leaned back to emphasize the clavicle’s rigid structure. She peppers kisses up and down the bone over and over, until they both get bored and can’t resist going back to the lips. Simmons grab’s Fitz’ bottom lip gently between her teeth and she uses that as leverage to pull him back onto the bed. Now they lay side by side, Fitz’ bottom lip still firmly in Jemma’s grasp. She intertwines her legs with his, and pushes herself against his body, erasing all of the distance between them. She buries her face in his neck and takes in everything that’s happening. She smells the body wash that Fitz uses on his neck, it’s Old Spice, Jemma’s favourite. She bought it for him once and he’s used it ever since, His sheets smell freshly laundered, as do his clothes. She runs her hands down his back, feeling the light muscles as they twitch gently under her touch. 

“Can I take off your shirt?” She whispers into his neck. Fitz looks over to make sure the door to his bunk is locked.

“Okay, but just mine for today.” She works open the rest of his buttons, and tugs the hem of the shirt out of his pants. He slips it off and it falls between the bed and the wall. He probably will forget it’s there and not be able to find it for a while. 

All of Fitz’ skin is warm. It’s not particularly warm in the room, so it means that Fitz blood is still pumping at an accelerated pace. And Fitz knows it is, Jemma can feel the quick beat of his heart against her own chest. Fitz is a bundle of nerves and excitement, as the thing that is happening is something he thought would only ever happen in his dreams. 

Fitz’ muscles have tensed up now as he’s hit by the realization that his body may not be as good as Jemma hoped it would be. Jemma knew that Fitz wasn’t muscular by any stretch, but she’s actually surprised as he’s more muscular than she thought he would be.

“Fitz, relax.” She sighs.

“I can’t.”

“Why are you so tense?”

“I don’t know, I’m a little nervous I guess.”

“Turn onto your stomach.” She un-laces her legs from his and he does as she says, she straddles him and begins to massage. She works with her thumbs mostly, starting at the back of his neck and working down the back. He has a knot by his left shoulder blade and she manages to get it mostly untangled. She tries not to get too turned on by the groans that Fitz makes as she loosens him up. Fitz tries not to get too turned on by how strong and talented Jemma’s hands are. Fitz tries to flip himself over so that he’s facing Jemma, but he can’t figure out how to do it without pushing her off of him. She stands up on her knees a bit allowing him enough room to turn. From here Jemma has a good look at Fitz’ chest. Obviously he has no reason to wax or shave it so it’s patterned with light brown hairs. He has little in the way of pectoral muscles, but Jemma knows he’s stronger than he looks. His stomach isn’t muscular either, but he’s thin. The agents’ diet is excessively healthy because they have to be in their best shape possible for optimal performance; Coulson’s orders.

After studying Fitz’ front for a while Simmons places both of her hands on his chest. She bends her arms leaning down to meet his mouth with hers very gently. He grabs her by the hips and debates whether or not it would be inappropriate to slide his hands into the back pockets of her jeans. He eventually decides to do it. Her ass is nice and round and he squeezes it slightly, half expecting her to slap him or swat his hands away. Instead, he can feel Jemma smile into his mouth, and she giggles. Fitz smiles back. Jemma sits up and shrugs off her blazer, confused as to why she still even had it on, leaving her in a camisole. Fitz takes his hands out of her pockets and begins to tug the shirt out of her jeans.

“I thought it was only your shirt for today.” She says. She’s a little angry at herself for saying it though because she really wants Fitz to take off her shirt.

“Well I changed my mind. Just keep the bra on.” He works the shirt up over her head and throws it over to where his own shirt fell to the floor. He feels kind of embarrassed as he takes a good hard look at her breasts. They’re not big by any stretch but they’re certainly not small either, and because her bra is slightly too small for her she pops out the top of the cups a little. Once he’s done ogling her he uses her hips to pull her stomach flush against his own. He strokes his hands up and down her back while she buries her face in his neck. He soothes her until she gently falls asleep in his arms, tired from a hard day in the lab. He turns so he can get out from under her, pulls the covers over them, and pecks her on the forehead. He’s far too excited to fall asleep himself, so he just lays beside her and studies her face. She has makeup smeared across it, black eyeliner under her eyes and lipstick on her mouth and cheeks. Fitz wonders if he has lipstick on him too. She has strands of hair across her cheeks and forehead so Fitz brushes them out of the way. He uses the rhythm of her breaths and the soothing scent of her vanilla perfume to calm himself down enough to eventually lull to sleep.


End file.
